1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and the like, more specifically, an image forming apparatus and the like using an intermediate transfer body.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus using an intermediate transfer body have so far employed a transfer device of a backup roll type. In such a transfer device, when toner images and the like transferred onto a belt-like intermediate transfer body are collectively and secondarily transferred onto a recording medium, the intermediate transfer body is supported from an inner side thereof by the backup roll, a secondary transfer roll is brought into contact with a front surface side of the intermediate transfer body, and a voltage is supplied to the backup roll.